Laundry
by Brii-sama
Summary: Oneshot. Kurama is doing housework and Hiei comes to help.


Disclaimer: I don't own YuYu Hakusho or it's characters.

Laundry

Kurama hummed happily to himself as he pulled out another piece of laundry, adding it to the pile in his arms. His family was gone for vacation and he had been making use of the three weeks of free time by doing what youko kitsune greatly enjoy: he went on a mad cleaning spree. In the kitchen, the ferns were aiding his newly planted demonic creeper vines in washing the dishes and feeding everything in the fridge to a demonic feeder plant. His roses, now turned sentient and mobile, were chasing down evil weeds and massacring them. A few of his flying plants were having fun with their task, which was to kill any and all dust bunnies they found.

Kurama was happy with doing the laundry, having just vacuumed, rearranged the furniture, organized every single book in the house, scoured his stepbrother's room, and mopped the hallways. He shifted the clothes and looked back into the dryer. There were still a few clothes that needed to be taken out. Still humming, the kitsune brought the clothes he had out into the living room and setting them on the couch. He would fold them once he got the rest and switched out the rest of the laundry. He wasn't aware he had a new helper. Turning around, Kurama yelped in surprise at what he saw. Hiei stood there, red eyes holding no emotion but a tinge of curiosity, an armful of white laundry.

"Hiei! When did you get here?"

"Just now." The reply was short and gruff, just like the rest of Hiei. Kurama forced down his laughter at the thought. Smiling, he offered to take the clothes from the firebaby. The demon held them out of his reach and trotted over to the couch, adding his pile to Kurama's. He looked back at the redhead expectantly. Confusion was soon replaced with warm fondness.

"You intend to help me?"

"No, I intend to force you to work like a slave." Still smiling, Kurama beckoned Hiei to follow him. Hesitating only to remove his cloak, Hiei followed obediently. He watched as Kurama began to pull out another load of clothes and place them in the washing machine. After a few seconds, he began to help. He glanced at the other baskets, but didn't reach for any of the clothes in them. Kurama smiled to himself at how domesticated Hiei was becoming. He noted that the fire demon had even taken off his shoes when he had come in. Before, Kurama had to tell him and even then, sometimes he wouldn't.

_But he's gotten better._

Once they finished loading the clothes into the dryer, Kurama watched Hiei carefully. This wasn't the first time he had done laundry, and he knew Hiei often watched him. The fire demon hesitated before grabbing the soap and adding what he obviously thought was enough. Kurama reached over his head, arm brushing his soft hair, and grabbed the softener. He could tell Hiei was embarrassed. Still smiling, the redhead added the softener. Glancing down, he caught Hiei watching him with curious red eyes. Kurama forced himself not to laugh as he started the machine.

"Would you like to help me fold laundry?" The fire demon was silent for a bit, then nodded. The two walked back to the living room and Kurama picked up a brightly colored T-shirt and folded it neatly. Hiei watched carefully before mimicking his actions with a different shirt. After a few minutes, Kurama reached over to help.

"Having trouble?"

"Stupid ningens and their stupid folding rituals." Standing behind the demon. Kurama placed his hand over Hiei's and began to move them slowly and carefully. After a few seconds, the shirt was folded.

"Get it?" The fire demon quickly ran the options through his head.

"Not…entirely. Let me try leading you." Before Kurama could speak, they had swapped positions and Hiei was pressing against his back, moving his hands to the rhythm of folding clothes.

"Like this?" Not being able to speak, the redhead just nodded. When Hiei was done, Kurama tried to move away but Hiei stopped him. The fire demon gently licked his ear and whispered into it.

"What else can we do together, do you think?" Shifting, Kurama turned around and sat on the back of the couch. He smiled seductively and traced Hiei's face with his finger.

"Hmm…that's a good question. How fast do you think we could make it to my room?"

"Only one way to find out." The redhead hopped off the couch and took off down the hall, Hiei on his heels. The fire demon chased him all the way upstairs. When they reached Kurama's room, the cleaning plants were violently expelled and the door slammed shut. His flying plants grumbled at the door, but they could tell from the noises inside that they were being ignored. So they went about cleaning the rest of the house. And folding the rest of the laundry.


End file.
